Everybodys fool
by toolostforyou
Summary: Once of the island and cleared off all charge's, Kate's pushed into the limelight, both Jack and Sawyer have left her, or is that what she think's, but things take a turn, one of them will come back to save her. Jate and a bit of Skate. Chapter 4 up
1. Everybody's Fool

_**Summary: After rescue Kate is made an instant celebrity after her charge's were dropped, she thinks she's lost both Jack and Sawyer, but what happens when she hate's the fame.**_

_**A/N: Just something I came up with when we had to write a song fiction in our English class. Not great but I thought it was okay and so did most people. Please R&R. Song is Everybody's Fool – Evanescence. Might change to a WIP if you guys want it to.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Lost or Evanescence.**_

_Perfect by nature  
Icons of self-indulgence_

Kate sat on a couch, her fake blonde hair falling down onto her hair, light's from a flash shining into her eye's, not blinding her, the amount of photo's she had had taken since rescue 2 year's ago they didn't bother her.

"Lift your head up a bit." Kate done as instructed. "Smile." A smile crept across her face, anyone that knew her would be able to tell it was fake, but the public wouldn't. "Perfect." A last flash shined into her eyes. "There." Kate sighed and stood up grabbing her coat she pulled it around her ridiculously small outfit.

_Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that_

Walking down the street she was instantly stopped by reporters. Asking the same question's over and over again, mostly over Jack or Sawyer, even thinking about them broke her heart, as soon as they had got of the island Sawyer was greeted by some girl called Cassidy and Jack, well her and Jack just grew apart.

"Is it true that you and Dr Shepard are seeing each other?" One of them flashed another camera in her face.

"No, it isn't true." Kate carried on walking trying to get to her apartment as soon as possible.

"Are you hurt about the fact that he has found someone else?" Kate turned to the reporter while walking fast. _Who was he with?_ She just smiled.

"No, not at all, nothing was ever going on with Jack and myself." Kate grabbed her keys and walked into the apartment closing the door behind her. Resting against the door she sighed. Tear's filling up in her eye's, she sunk down to the floor, just letting the tear's fall. She had lied to reporters and press for the past year over her relationships with Sawyer and Jack.

Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame? Don't you see me?  
You know you've got everybody fooled.

Pulling herself together, wiping her eye's her make-up run down her cheeks. Walking into her living room she grabbed one of the magazines on the side. One of her newest one's. Flicking through her page's she fell onto her interview and photo's. Pulling off the blonde wig she had on she threw it on the floor. Letting her brown hair fall down onto her bare shoulder's were had coat had slipped off. Looking at the clock she remembered she had another interview in a hour's time. Running upstairs she changed into a simple pair of jeans and a tank top, the one outfit that made her feel safe and at home, not like the skimpy, sexy outfit's she was given to wear day in day out.

_Look here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh how we love you._

Walking back out the house the reporter's had been replaced by fans. She was sure she liked it better when she was on the run, then being stalked every time she walked out the house. She smiled to herself, it seemed like they were almost bowing down to her, it seemed stupid, why did she have so many fan's, it wasn't like she was a perfect role model. Walking down the step's she took a deep breathe, she knew it would be rude if she didn't sigh some autograph's. Stopping at a group of girl's she sighed some of the magazines.

"Thank you. We think your amazing." Kate just smiled and nodded at the blonde girl in front of her who looked like she was jumping up and down on hot coals. Walking over to some lad's she sighed some of there magazines which had her more sexy and fancy picture's in that made her look like a slut.

"We love you." One of them said. Kate just nodded like she had at the girl and walked into the car they had hired to take her to the interview.

_No flaws when you're pretending  
But now I know she _

Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled

Stepping out of the car she tipped the diver and walked into the hotel where she was getting interviewed. Walking over to the reception desk she asked were her room was. Getting the lift she walked in.

"Stop." Someone yelled. Kate held the door's open. As the man walked in she knew instantly who it was.

"Jack?" Kate looked up at Jack almost laughing a small sigh on her face.

"Kate." Jack replied coldly, as if he had nothing to do with her, she wanted to hug him even if he was being like that, but she knew that the lift would have camera's in and there chance's that the picture's would get out then a story that Kate had slept with Jack and was seeing him again. The lift stopped at the 5th floor were Kate got off, she thought she better not say anything as it would lead into them shouting at each other and maybe the story that she was always getting asked about would happen. Unlocking the door she put on the 'Do not disturb' sigh she walked into the room.

_Without the mask, where will you hide?  
Can't find yourself lost in your lie._

Kate laid in bed a week later, a body mangled next to her; she was just staring up at the ceiling. Turning her head she looked at the sleeping body next to her, some how the other guy from the crash was laying next to her naked. Just a quick pity sex, that meant nothing, they were drunk and needed someone to talk to one thing happened after another and they ending up having sex. Sighing Kate grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around her. Walking over to the window, she sat into the seat and watched the car's speed along the road, the lights shining of the windows around her and shining into her tear filled eyes. Quickly putting on some clothes she walked out of her apartment she needed a drink, a strong drink. Walking out the house she hoped some photographers wouldn't spot her again. Her wish wasn't granted when she walked down the road and cameras flashed into her tear filed eyes. Her tear stained cheek's showing the hurt that she had tried to hide. She couldn't hide anywhere; she had to buy a top floor apartment so they couldn't take pictures of her walking around the house.

_I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore._

A few days' later she picked up a newspaper, scanning over it the headline stood out to her. '_Castaway's bed each other, the truth about her past.' _She looked up and found people staring at her as if they had been placed there. Tears rising in her eyes again. One single tear rolled down her cheek. Sawyer had sold his story to the newspaper. Putting it in the nearest bin, she walked back to the flat, people giving her dirty looks. She had everyone fooled that she was perfect, the stories were false and that she was innocent, 'sweet as candy' as Charlie once told her.

_It never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

Kate lay in the bath, the newspaper in her hand; she had found a issue stuffed threw her letter box. Looking at it reading the story, Sawyer had made it seem dirty and wrong. Looking at the razor on the side, she remembers the times when she was younger when she held it to her wrist. Maybe it was time to end it. Throwing the newspaper across the room. She leant forward and grabbed the razor holding it to her wrist she pushed it into her skin, doing the same on the other wrist, closing her eye's she let the pain run threw her body and do it's thing.

A few minute's later, Kate's eye's closed tight, the pain obviously showing, hearing a knock at the door she left it, she couldnt move, tha pain was just to much.

_It never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't save me  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool._

Jack knocked on Kate's door, he had felt sorry for her a dozen red rose's in his hand. After no answer he knew she was in there the lights were on her coat across the floor by what he could see. Breaking down the down he rushed upstairs finding her clothes leading a path to the bathroom. Opening the door he dropped the rose's, his body shaking, her eye's closed. Walking over he pulled her body out of the water, he could see her chest rising. Grabbing towel's he wrapped it around her wrist's. Pulling out his mobile he rang 911. Taking off his jacket her wrapped it around her cold body, rocking her back and forth.

"Come on Kate." He slowly shook her, her eye's slowly opening. "That's it Kate, stay with me, your going to be okay, I promise." He kissed her hair.

"I... I couldnt do it anymore." She told him weakly, he knew what she was on about.

"I know. I know." He held her close. "Dont move, your going to be fine."

"I love you." Kate mouthed up to Jack, he kissed her nose.

"Me too." He watched a smile, run across her lip's as he heard the siren's. "I wont let the media near okay?" She weakly smiled. "Your going to be okay. I promise"


	2. Kinky Doctor

**A/N You know I'm a total and utter sucker to you guys! Here's another chapter like you asked. Please R&R and if there's anything you want in the storyline just tell me and I'll add it in. Angst and fluff included.**

**Disclaimer: I don't NOT own lost, but I own my box sets.**

_Kinky Doctor and Star patient_

Kate opened her eye's letting out a soft moaning. Looking at a vase full of red rose's she smiled. Rolling over she heard the TV on, one of her adverts on. Looking at Jack she smiled, blocking out the noise of her own voice.

"Hey." Kate watched Jack open his eyes; her voice was hoarse and dry. "Nice flowers."

"Yeah, how you feeling?" He walked over to Kate and kissed her on the forehead, a smile instantly forming on her lips.

"My wrist's hurt and my voice is dry, but other than that, I'm fine. Oh and I have million's of wire's in and out of my body." Kate joked, looking up at Jack. "I'm sorry about before." Her laugh instantly disappeared; she refused to look at Jack.

"Don't Kate. I don't understand why you did that, but don't." He watched Kate slightly nod her head turning her head back to the roses. Closing her eye's letting sleep take over her.

_Kate stood their shaking, tears streaming down her cheeks, body shaking. A gun in her hand. She looked up to find Jack looking at her, he was drugged and she could tell. They had turned him against Sawyer, against her. She just watched him as he walked briskly towards her. She looked into his eyes, they were full or anger, but she was sure there was a tint of passion there. Dropping her gun, the rain causing her hair to stick to her face, her clothes to cling to her body._

"_I'm sorry." She whispered, before his hands clamped onto her neck, pushing her against the tree. This was what she wanted, she wasn't going to fight him, and she wasn't even going to try. His grip got stronger by the second causing Kate to struggle, letting him do this wasn't going to make him come back. Her mind turned into Autopilot the amount of times she had been in the situation, but she had never had someone have a hold on her this much. Feeling her lung's tighten she struggled to try and push him off. Using the last of her strength she managed to pull Jack's hands from her neck a bit, allowing her to breath. Leaning forward she kissed him, hard. She felt him soften; she put her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. She pulled away and looked at him. He hadn't kissed her back; his eyes were filled with more anger than before. Leaning her hands round the back of him, she grabbed his knife and stabbed him in the thigh. He instantly dropped to the floor, his eye's closed. She breathed a sigh of relief. Pocketing the knife, she started screaming for help knowing the beach was in shouting distance._

Opening her eye's she couldn't feel Jacks presence in the room. Looking out the window he saw him talking to a blonde woman, who had a newborn in her arms. Sighing she rolled over, looking at the bare room, she was glad the tubes had been pulled out of her body. Looking back out the window, she saw the woman almost yelling at Jack, her spare hand fly about in the air.

"I hate you! I wish I never came back to you!" Kate could make out her yelling then watched the blonde walk of as Jack ran his hands threw his cropped hair. Walking back into the room he smiled at Kate.

"Who was she?" Kate looked at Jack all seriousness in her tone and eye's. "She your girlfriend?" She raised her eyebrows at him.

"She's an ex." He sat down in the chair and went to take Kate's hand but she pulled away from him.

"The same one as the woman who flew herself at you as soon as we stepped off the boat and I was in handcuff's. Cause that child look's young enough to be yours." She pointed out.

"I can explain." He stood up and grabbed her bag. "You can come home with me."

"Your home. No. My home. Go back to your wife; you seem suited for each other. After I heard what happened between you to. My ex-husband told me." Kate pushed herself out of the bed and took the bag of Jack.

"Your ex husband?" Jack looked at Kate confused.

"Oh yeah, the guy your wife slept with was my ex husband. A teacher, he worked with Sarah. I got on well with her, just never got round to meeting her husband." She slipped on some sunglasses and walked out of the room leaving Jack gob smacked.

Jack rushed out of the room, and found Kate sitting on a chair crying. "Kate." She didn't answer just stared at the door in front of her. "Kate?" He asked forcefully sitting down next to her.

"I can't hate you." Kate managed to get out threw her sob's. "I've tried so hard but I cant. I'm sorry for stabbing you, but I needed to do it, you were going to kill me, but you've hated me ever since, you haven't talked to me." She sniffed in. Jack reached forward and pulled off her glasses.

"I don't care, if I killed you, I couldn't live with myself. When I saw you in the bath, I thought I had lost you. I couldn't lose you. I want you, I want you so bad it hurt's." He looked into her eyes, he didn't need to say them, he could have told her with his eye's, but he needed to say them. Wiping away the tears. He could see that the once strong, independent woman that was on the island had changed. She was weak, she needed someone to hold her and guide her. The fame had got to her, she couldn't cope. Everyone else had stayed away, but she thought that she was strong enough that she would cope. The only reason her had got back with Sarah is because he heard that she was with Sawyer, or her ex husband. "I love you Kate, more than life itself." He leaned forward and kissed her softly, then soon turn deeper. Pushing her against the chair, a soft moan coming from her throat.

"Jack." Kate pulled away and looked at Jack. "Not here." She kissed him again.

"Yes here." He stood up pulling Kate up with him. Looking around him, he opened a door and pulled her in with him, switching on the light.

Kate looked around the room, storage closet. Kate let out a little laugh. "A little risky isn't it?" she smiled at him.

"I like risky, risky good." He pulled Kate close to him and kissed her hard, pushing her against the wall, causing some can's to fall to the floor. "Mm, Kate."

"Yeah." She pulled away and looked at him.

"Try and be quite." She giggled and started undoing his shirt button's, pulling it off his shoulder's and kissing his chest, pulling away so she could take off her top. "Kate." Jack moaned, as she started undoing his Jean's.

"You like that?" Kate giggled blowing onto his skin. Pulling her up, he kissed her on the lips pushing her against the wall again. "Make love to me, Jack." Kate moaned as he kissed her neck.


	3. Dirty Dancing

A/N: I know it's taken me forever to update but I'm struggling to write and the moment and cause I have my SATs this year and I'm doing my maths GCSE a year early I'm swamped so blame the teacher's. And this may get changed to M next chapter hehe.

Disclaimer: I do not own lost or Something kinda Ooh by Girls Aloud

Warning: Drunk and dirty Kate.

Dirty Dancing

* * *

Kate started putting her clothes on quickly, she cant believe she had just had sex in the middle of a hospital, she kept struggling to contain her laughter as she struggled to find her bra. She stopped as she felt kisses getting placed on her neck.

"Jack." Kate whispered, as he carried on she remembered again where they were. "Jack, we're in a hospital!" Kate slightly pushed him away but it was am almost impossible job in the tight place they were.

"Come on." Jack shoved the bra in her hand. She laughed shaking her head shoving it in her bag. "I'll go out first. I'll meet you in the entrance." Jack walked out the door closing it behind him so no one would see Kate.

After waiting about a minute Kate walked out, her bag on her shoulder. She got part way down the stairs when she remembered the buzz that had been around her suicide attempt, she had a feeling press would be outside waiting for her. She couldn't go anywhere now without being followed. She stopped on the stair's, just frozen, she couldn't move, she didn't want to move.

As if Jack could tell what she was thinking she heard footsteps up the stairs. "Kate?" He walked up to her cupping her face. "What's wrong?"

"They're going to be outside, waiting. They're going to want photo's." Kate managed to get out before tear's welled up in her eyes. She felt his arm's pulled her close to him, pulling her into a strong hug, his lips kissing her hair.

"They're not. I looked; Claire and Shannon have tried to get all the attention away from you. They've talked to the media. It's okay. It's okay." He whispered into her ear. "Come on, we'll get you back to my house. I moved your stuff in." He ran his hands down her hair.

Kate pulled away from his grip, a small smile forming on her lips. "You want me to move in?"

"Yeah I want you to move in." Jack smiled down at Kate, "I love you I don't know why I ever let you go." Jack kissed Kate on her forehead causing her to smile more. She put her arms around him tight.

"Thank you." Kate laughed, she was acting different from how she did on the island, and she was louder, happier, gigglier and a lot more childish. "Can we go home?" Kate asked almost dragging Jack down the stair's before he replied.

The drive home was eventful. Kate sang along to every song on the radio. Laughing every so often. Jack couldn't hep but smile as she sang along to the lyrics. After taking her upstairs'. They had grabbed something to eat. Jack had opened a bottle of champagne, after Kate had several glasses; she had the radio back on, dancing by herself. Obviously it had gone straight to her head and she couldn't stop giggling. As Something kinda Ooh came on she pulled Jack off the sofa.

"Come on we have to dance to this." Kate laughed as the song started.

_I've got to heat it up  
Doctor, got to heat it up  
I've got till 3 o'clock  
I've got to rock until you drop  
I've got to heat it up_

_Doctor got to heat it up_

_I've got till 3 o'clock_

_I've got to rock until you drop._

Kate started dancing around Jack but not touching his body and not letting him touch her. A devlish smile across her face, her eye's twinkling.

_Something kinda ooh,  
Jumping on my tutu  
Something 'side of me,  
Wants some part of you oo-ooh _

Something kinda ooh,  
Makes my heart go boom boom  
Something 'side of me,  
Wanting what you do oo-ooh

She got closer to Jack, letting him touch her every so often. Licking her lips and raising an eyebrow at him every so often.

_Ooh, when tomorrow comes  
Baby I won't even known your name  
Baby so good  
Want to follow on by  
But I'll never meet you  
Never see you again _

If you wanna put a line on me, now no  
Wait till the band gonna play real slow  
If you want your hands on me  
I'm digging you up

She started dancing against Jack, rubbing against him slightly, really him react to her a smile formed on her lips.

_Cant dance - no pain, no gain, no show  
Jump to the beat all night dont roll  
If you wanna handle me  
You got to keep up _

Something kinda ooh,  
Jumping on my tutu  
Something 'side of me,  
Wants some part of you oo-ooh

Something kinda ooh,  
Makes my heart go boom boom  
Something 'side of me,  
Wanting what you do oo-ooh

She pushed against his crotch, hearing him moan at the contact she smiled. Giggling at him, dodging his attempt to try and kiss her.

_I've got to heat it up  
Doctor, got to heat it up  
I've got till 3 o'clock  
I've got to rock until you drop _

Oh boy, I can't tell you how sad I feel  
And tonight, is just another kink in your steel  
(Oh yeah)

She started undoing his shirt buttons while still dancing against him, dancing downwards with the music.

_Shoulda known where the man was at  
Shoulda known he was coming to make me  
I shoulda recognised the plan of attack  
When he turned and he called me Baby _

Shoulda known where the man was at  
Shoulda known he was coming to make me  
Shoulda come with a party map  
So I know where the night would take me

Kate pulled off Jack's shirt standing on her tip-toes and kissing him deeply, running her hands down his chest. "I think the drink's gone to my head." Kate giggles resting her head on Jack's chest, "And I think all your bloods rushed to one place." Kate giggled hard pushing her hips hard against his. Hearing him groan in response Kate laughing as she starts kissing his neck hard, which then turned into sucking on it knowing she was going to leave marks on it. Kate unattached herself dragging him upstairs and into the bedroom.

* * *

A/N: Hehe at drunken Kate. Started the next chapter and I promise it will be up real soon. The teachers slacked off homework this weekend but I have a feeling its not going to last long. Why am I taking drama next year, its like 4 hours of coursework a week, thank god I have another year till that. Cries 


	4. You can only hold onto

A/N: I know its taken forever for an update but I have exams in 2 week's time so I'm revising like hell at the moment, cause it help decide if I can do these lessons for next year. Right anyway new chapter. Oh and Sarah making a show in this chapter, but totally bitchy and might be dropping something or someone off. Oh and how amazing does Elizabeth Mitchell look in the new entertainment weekly! Does anyone know when its getting shipped over to the uk? Please Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own lost or any of the character, I just like to mess around with them and have my wicked way with them.

* * *

**You can only hold onto someone that's yours…**

A month later, Kate smiled and looked at Jack's sleeping form next to her, rolling over gently she looked at the clock, she knew she would have to look for a job soon, she didn't want Jack to be working and her to be stuck at home watching daytime TV all the time. Turning back over she looked back at Jack and snuggled up into him her plan was to wake him up, she started kissing his neck again over the mark's she had left from last night.

"Morning." Kate whispered into his neck as she felt him stirring, pulling herself away she looked up at him, and smiled.

"Morning." He kissed Kate gently on the lips. "How long have you been awake?" He pulled Kate into him.

"Not long, but I have a banging headache." Kate giggled but stopped as it caused the pain to worsen.

"Yeah, and you drank a lot. I have to meet with my lawyer today." Jack toned turned serious during the last sentence, he watched as Kate changed her position and facial features to one of confusion. "Because of the whole plane crash, I didn't get round to finalising my divorce with Sarah, also because we got back together we just left everything and we still haven't finished splitting everything but it's only the real estate which she has anyway, and hopefully this time she'll show up." Jack brushed Kate's hair out of her face, as her features softened again.

"Okay, well I have nothing to do." Kate sighed, pulling herself out of bed and grabbing her dressing gown and putting it over her shoulders. Kate looked at Jack a small smile forming on her lips, but it disappeared as she walked out the room, she hadn't been herself since she tried to kill herself, unless she was drunk. Walking down the stairs she walked outside to get the mail, since having all her mail directed to Jack's house.

Pulling out the mail as she walked back into the house, she flicked through the mail finding one from the hospital for Jack, walking back up the stairs; she hadn't found one for her. "You have something from the hospital." Kate flung the letters onto the bed and climbed back in. Watching Jack as he opened the letter and scanned through it, his face turned to one that Kate couldn't read. "What is it?"

"It's Kristen's parental DNA test." Jack looked up at Kate. "I'm her father." Kate looked back at Jack, her face confused and hurt. "Sarah told me she wanted me to take Kristen, said she couldn't do it, she didn't want to be a single parent, she couldn't cope."

"So your going to take Kristen or leave her with Sarah, who by the sound of it is stable but wont be now she's a single parent?" She sat up, trying to take all this in.

"She would still be stable, but because of her accident there's certain things she cant do, and she my child I cant abandon her." He looked at Kate not getting why she didn't understand him. "Look come to the lawyers with me and we'll talk it through with Sarah and the lawyers'. Okay?"

"I'm going to have a shower." Kate replied coldly, walking into the bathroom she locked the door behind her, running the shower she gently pulled off her clothes. Stepping into the shower she let the water hit her face. Why did this bother her so much? Was it because she never planned on being a mother, she never wanted to be one until she met Jack and some blonde beat her to it. Shaking her hair of her face, she leaned against the wall, letting it all sink in, maybe she should put on a face and try and play happy and play mummy for Kristen, when all she wanted to do was hate her because she knew she wasn't her's and that she reminded her of Sarah. Tear's formed in her eye's, her heart beating against her chest

Grabbing a towel she wrapped it around her, stepping out the bathroom refusing to make eye contact with Jack, grabbing some clothes she quickly changed.

"Kate." Jack pleaded with her just to talk to him to say something.

"You know what Jack." Kate turned to Jack. "Why don't you just go back to Sarah, save me the heartache, cause this is her plan, she lost you and she's using Kristen to get you back." Kate rushed out of the bedroom, grabbing her coat and a set of keys she walked out of the house and down the road, she needed to walk, needed to clear her head, needed to think about what she was going to do what was going to happen, and work out what the hell Sarahs plan was.

Jack had waited till the longest time possible before heading to the lawyers for Kate to return, but she hadn't, he had tried calling Claire and Shannon but none of them had seen her or even heard from her. Making his way to the lawyers he found Sarah sat in the waiting room Kristen on her lap who she was playing with.

"She's seems to like you." Sarah looked up at Jack she hadn't realised that he had turned up. She slightly smiled at him.

"Erm, yeah." Sarah stood up resting Kristen on her shoulder. "You ready?" Sarah signalled to the conference room. "Our lawyers are inside."

"Yeah." Jack put his hand on the small of Sarah's back as she started walking towards the conference room she pulled away and looked at him confused. "Sorry."

"Yeah me too." She opened the door and sat down next to the lawyer, Kristen in her lap, while Jack sat on the other side next to his lawyer.

"We already have the possessions and the money worked out, now we need to sort out the real estate. We have the apartment in L.A, the house in Hampton's and finally your holiday home in Sydney." Sarah's Lawyer started looking through the sheets of paper.

"Sarah is having the house in the Hampton's and the apartment in L.A, and I will be having the house in Sydney." Jack sat back in his chair, watching Kristen on Sarah's lap, she looked so much like himself rather than Sarah, the only thing that was like Sarah was the blonde hair.

"Jack will also be having Kristen and I will not have any rights to access." Sarah added, looking up at Jack then at her lawyer. They didn't want to have a big court divorce, neither of them had the time or the will to do it.

"Okay we'll get the paperwork sorted and ready for you to sign within the next few minutes." Both the lawyer's walked out the room, leaving Jack and Sarah alone in the room.

"You want to hold her?" Sarah looked up at Jack tear's forming in her eye's. "Can you please just take her off me." Sarah stood up and walked round the table and handed Kristen to Jack. "I'm sorry, but I have to do this, just remember I love you." Sarah kissed Kristen's forehead. "And Jack, just remember I still love you." Sarah grabbed her bag and placed Kristen's bag next to Jack. "The buggy and everything is outside, asked the receptionist for it, and I'll sigh the paperwork outside. I can't stand being in the same room as you." Sarah quickly kissed Jack on the lips. "I can't stand seeing you, it hurts to much." Sarah wiped the tears out of her eyes. "Goodbye Jack, I hope you've found what you've been looking for." Sarah quickly walked out the door letting it click behind her.

Jack looked down at Kristen who was falling asleep. "So I guess it's just you, Kate and me know, but it could just be you and me."


End file.
